...i Nicol/Początek niebezpieczeństwa
700px|center|link=...i Nicol Członkowie gangu Michaela dostają listy z pogróżkami. Zbliża się wojna gangów. Izabela traci swoją cnotę. Nicol zostawia córkę pod opieką Fretki, zaś Fineasz dowiaduje się kim tak naprawdę jest chłopak Izabeli. Bohaterowie *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Michael Jenkins *Irving Du Bois *Klarisa Windy *Nicole Strong *Dylan Milington *Buford Van Stomm *Fineasz Flynn *Fretka Johnson *Amanda Johnson *Emily Van Stomm *Stephanie Winner (tylko wspomniana) *Milly (tylko wspomniana) Fabuła - Łał, jak tu pięknie. - powiedziała Izabela do Michaela. Chłopak zabrał ją do bogatego hotelu z widokiem na morze. - Stwierdziłem, że skoro zbliża się wojna gangów i skoro postanowili wymordować nas po kolei to co mamy sobie żałować kasy? - Oh, błagam... Nie mów już o tym. - powiedziała Izabela i przytuliła się do niego. - Na dole jest fajny basen. - Michael zarobił w przemycie dużo kasy, stać go było na luksusy. Wynajął pokój dwupiętrowy z jakuzzi. - Masz na myśli jakuzzi? - Izabela uśmiechnęła się. - Będę czekał. - powiedział wyplatając się z jej uścisku. Spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem i poszedł na dół. Po krótkiej chwili Izabela ubrana w swój dwuczęściowy, różowy strój kąpielowy zeszła na dół. Michael był w jakuzzi, już na nią czekał. Izabela z uśmiechem dołączyła do niego. Zapadła krótka cisza. Chłopak przysunął się do niej. Dziewczynie podskoczyło tętno. Serce zaczęło jej bić jak oszalałe. Chłopak zaczął całować ją po szyi. Powoli zbliżał się do jej ust. Kiedy ich usta się spotkały, Izabela niemalże go zaatakowała. Oplotła swoje ręce wokół jego szyi, wskoczyła na niego i zaczęła go całować tak namiętnie... żadnego chłopaka tak nigdy nie całowała. Ujawniła się jej drapieżna natura. Chłopak, z początku zaskoczony, zaczął odwzajemniać pocałunki. Oboje zaczęli zanurzać się w wodzie. Zdjęli z siebie stroje kąpielowe. Tylko im przeszkadzały... Irving - rudowłosy chłopak w okularach. Niegdyś fan Fineasza i Ferba. Zawsze robił zdjęcia ich wynalazkom. Co prawda, ostatnio nic nie budowali, ale fotografia tak go pochłonęła, że zaczął robić zdjęcia innym ludziom i rzeczom. Obecnie robił zdjęcia w parku. Tutaj zdjęcia zawsze wychodzą ładnie. Nagle Irving zauważył jakąś dziewczynę siedzącą na ławce. To była jego przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa - Klarisa. Chłopak zaczął podchodzić do niej, robiąc jej przy tym zdjęcia. - Irving co ty robisz? - dziewczyna zaśmiała się. - Zdjęcia. - odparł chłopak. - Nie rób mi zdjęć. - Dlaczego? - spytał Irving, ale posłuchał jej i odłożył aparat. Usiadł obok niej na ławce. - Jesteś piękna. Dziewczyna nic nie powiedziała, tylko się zarumieniła. Irving i Klar byli w dzieciństwie przyjaciółmi. Klarisa nie była wtedy taka ładna. Była grubsza, nosiła okulary, które do niej nie pasowały. Teraz okulary zastąpiła soczewkami, schudła i zaczęła się malować. - O czym myślisz? - spytał Irving. - Zerwałam z chłopakiem. - powiedziała takim tonem, jakby zrzucała z siebie wielki ciężar. Pewnie szukała kogoś, komu mogłaby się wyżalić. - Oh, przykro mi. - Nie. Niech nie będzie ci przykro. Cieszę się, że zerwaliśmy. Nie pasowaliśmy do siebie. On - największy przystojniak w szkole. Lgnęły do niego wszystkie baby. On to lubił, a ja nie mogłam tego znieść. - Rozumiem. Chcesz się gdzieś przejść? Lody poprawią ci humor. - Jasne. Nicol grzebała w lodówce Buforda. Wyrzuciła już z lodówki parę serów, jogurtów, konserw. W końcu podniosła triumfalnie głowę. - Jest! - wyciągnęła duży słoik kiszonych ogórków. Już miała sobie pójść, ale jej wzrok zatrzymał się na podłodze. Westchnęła zrezygnowana. Postawiła ogórki na stole. Po chwili wzięła wszystko co leżało na podłodze i wepchała niedbale do lodówki. Nie pofatygowała się by to jakoś poukładać. Nawpychała wszystkie rzeczy, które wcześniej wyrzuciła i próbowała zamknąć lodówkę, jednak stawiała jej ona opór, zupełnie tak jak szafka, do której nawrzucało się za dużo ubrań. Wtedy ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. - Buford otwórz! - krzyknęła. Usłyszała kroki swojego chłopaka, który ruszył korytarzem otworzyć drzwi. Sama siłowała się z lodówką. W końcu odniosła tryumf. Zadowolona, z uśmiechem na ustach wzięła słoik ogórków, otworzyła je i zaczęła wcinać. Wtedy usłyszała głos Buforda. - Do ciebie! - krzyknął. Dziewczyna zaskoczona wyjrzała z kuchni, trzymając w buzi ogórka. - Zostawiam was same. - powiedział Buford i udał się do swojego pokoju. Nicol przełknęła ogórka i powiedziała: - Hej Izka. Jak wypad z Michaelem? - powiedziała prowadząc ją do salonu. Iza zarumieniła się słysząc te słowa. Nicol spojrzała na nią. - Co jest? - My no wiesz... robiliśmy TO. - Co? - TO. - Czyli co? - No... Kochaliśmy się. - Izabela zrobiła się czerwona jak burak. - Serio? I musisz mi się tym chwalić? - odparła Nicol. Takiej odpowiedzi się Iza nie spodziewała. - No jasne. - powiedziała Izabela. - Dla ciebie to nic takiego! Pewnie robiłaś to nie raz ze swoim tysiącem chłopaków. - Nie. - odparła Nicol. - Tak się składa, że robiłam to tylko z Bufordem. - Serio? - Serio. Ja się po prostu dziwię, że się mi chwalisz. Nie robiłaś tego z Fineaszem? - Tak się składa, że nie. Nicoli o mało co oczy nie wylazły z orbit. - Serio? Tyle czasu byliście razem. - Jakoś... nigdy nie mieliśmy okazji by to robić. Tymczasem Buford poszedł do swojego pokoju. Zastał tam wybite okno. Na podłodze leżał kamień, a na nim była zawinięta kartka. Buford podniósł ją i odczytał to co było tam napisane: - „Szykujcie się na rzeź.” - podpisane było symbolem gangu Blue. Chłopak szybko wykręcił numer do Michaela. Blondyn odebrał natychmiast. - Ty też go dostałeś? - spytał Michael. - Eee... - Buford nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. - My z Dylanem też dostaliśmy. Chłopaki do nas dzwonili. Oni też dostali. Robi się niebezpiecznie. Ukryj gdzieś matkę, Nicol i córkę. - Moja matka wyjechała... - Tym lepiej. Niech Nicol z twoją córką schowają się u jakiś twoich przyjaciół. Muszę kończyć. Mam kolejny telefon. Pa. - powiedział szybko Michael i się rozłączył. Wtedy do Buforda zadzwonił telefon. To był Baljeet. - Dostałem list z pogróżkami! - wykrzyczał histerycznie. - Zawsze chodziłem w masce! Tylko ty, Nicol i Iza wiedzieliście, że należę do gangu! Oni nas szpiegują, monitorują! Wiedzą wszystko! - Uspokój się Baljeet! Przyjdź do mnie. Zadzwoń do Michaela, niech powie wszystkim, żeby przyszli do mnie. Coś wymyślimy. - powiedział Buford i rozłączył się. Szybko poszedł do salonu. Izy już nie było. A Nicol wcinała ogórki. - Nicol ukryj się gdzieś z Emily. - powiedział Buford. - Po co mam się ukrywać? - W moim pokoju jest wybita szyba. A ja znalazłem to. - powiedział podając jej list. - Dzwoniłem do chłopaków. Wszyscy taki dostali. - powiedział. Nie zamierzał tego przed nią zatajać. I tak by się dowiedziała. - Tym bardziej się nie będę ukrywać. - To przynajmniej zabierz Emily w bezpieczne miejsce. Nicol zamilkła na chwilę, jakby coś analizowała. - W porządku. - powiedziała po chwili i wyszła z salonu. Nicol weszła na podwórko państwa Johnsonów. Zadzwoniła do drzwi. Otworzył jej Fineasz. - O, Fineasz! - wykrzyknęła. - Ty tutaj? - i nie czekając na żadne zaproszenie weszła do środka. - Hej. - odparł Fineasz, zamykając za nią drzwi. - Fretka, jest w salonie. - powiedział. - A Jeremiasz? - spytała Nicol. - W pracy. Nicol weszła do salonu i ujrzała Fretkę bawiącą się z Amandą. Uśmiechnęła się. - Hej, Fretka. - powiedziała. - Nicol! - odparła uśmiechnięta Fretka. - O, przyniosłaś Emily! - pani Johnson wzięła swoją córeczkę na ręce. - Popatrz Mandy, koleżanka do ciebie przyszła! - Mandy? - powiedziała Nicol unosząc jedną brew, po czym usiadła obok Fretki. - To takie zdrobnienie, no wiesz: Amanda, Manda, Mandy... - Wiem. Po prostu... zdrobnienia mnie irytują. - A co będzie jak twoim dzieciom będą się podobać? - Jak zdrobnienia mogą się podobać?! - Niektórzy wolą zdrobnienia od swoich imion. Na przykład taka Steph. - To ona nie ma na imię Steph? - spytała Nicol, po czym Fretka spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Żartuję, wiem, że to Stephanie. Po prostu denerwuje mnie skracanie swoich imion. - Przecież sama swoje skracasz. Nie chcesz, żeby mówiono ci Nikola, tylko Nikol. - Nieważne. Nie po to przyszłam, by rozmawiać o zdrobnieniach. - Nicol szybko zmieniła temat. - Więc po co przyszłaś? Myślałam, że chcesz mnie po prostu odwiedzić. - Miałam ważniejszy powód. - Jaki? - spytał zainteresowany Fineasz. Nicol spojrzała na niego z politowaniem. - Nie z tobą rozmawiam. - powiedziała, po czym zwróciła się do Fretki: - Czy mogłabyś się zaopiekować Emily, przez kilka dni? - Ile? - Tego nie wiem. Biffany gdzieś wyjechała, a ja i Buford mamy... coś ważnego do zrobienia. - Coś na tyle ważnego, żeby powierzać swoją roczną córkę obcym osobom? - wtrącił Fineasz. - Przecież Fretka wcale nie jest obca! - I co z tego? Rodziną nie jesteście. Ty i Buford po prostu jedziecie na wakacje i nie chcecie mieć zbędnego balastu! - Mylisz się! - wykrzyknęła Nicol wstając. - Nie mamy wyboru, musimy zostawić z kimś Emily! - Czyżby?! A co to za sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki?! - Wojna gangów! - wykrzyknęła Nicol wytrącona z równowagi. Normalnie, zapewne nie przejęłaby się zaczepkami Fineasza i olałaby go, jak to miała w zwyczaju. Ale ona nie była w normalnym stanie. Była w ciąży. A co się z tym wiąże? Wahania nastrojów. Fineasz zamrugał zdziwiony, jakby się przesłyszał. Fretka spojrzała na nich przerażona. - Nicol, w co wyście się wplątali... - wyszeptała. - Nie tylko my. - odparła Nicol. - Michael i Dylan też w tym siedzą. Robert też, dlatego go zabili. Jesteśmy w niebezpieczeństwie i musimy ukryć bliskich. Ja się nie boję wojny gangów, ale z dzieckiem na nią nie pójdę. - No jasne. - powiedziała Fretka. - Zajmiemy się nią. - Super, dzięki. - powiedziała Nicol. - A, Fretko. Jak coś mi się stanie... Znaczy wątpię, żeby mi coś się stało, no ale jak się stanie... No i jak by Bufordowi coś się stało, to proszę, weź Emily pod swoją opiekę i wychowaj ją jak własną córkę. - Co?! Nicol, tobie nie może nic się stać, nie martw się! - Ja się nie martwię! Po prostu uczono mnie, że przed bitwą trzeba brać pod uwagę, każdą ewentualność. Więc jak ja i Buford umrzemy zgodzisz się zastąpić Emily matkę? - Ja... Uh... Powinnam o tym z Jeremiaszem porozmawiać. - Fretko! - Uh, no dobra. Zgadzam się. - Dzięki. - powiedziała Nicol, po czym się odwróciła. - Wojno gangów, to ja Nicole Strong, nadchodzę! - wykrzyknęła, po czym wyszła z domu. Fretka spojrzała na Fineasza. - Widziałeś? Ta cała wojna jeszcze się nie zaczęła, a ona już triumfuje. - powiedziała, po czym spojrzała na Fineasza. Wyglądał na pogrążonego we własnych myślach. - Fineasz, wszystko gra? - Ten Michael. - powiedział Fineasz. - To chłopak Izabeli. Wciągną ją do jakiegoś gangu! Muszę lecieć, Fretko! Na razie! - powiedział i wybiegł z domu. Zdenerwowany Fineasz stanął pod jakimś blokiem. Od Nicol dowiedział się, że Michael i Dylan mieszkają razem w jakiejś kawalerce, a od Milly dowiedział się, gdzie to mieszkanie się znajduje... Linki *blog *deviantart